Lost Tapes: Alien Among Us
by CheshireAteAlice
Summary: Dib recorded Zim and submitted it to Lost Tapes, now Zim looks on in horror as his secret is exposed on national TV!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM ZIM! (not really) Everything I took from Lost Tapes is Italicized.**

* * *

ZIM'S POV

-Zim's House-

"Gir!" I shouted as I marched into the living room, my antenna twitching impatiently.

Gir was sitting on the couch in his green and black dog suit, staring into the inferior human's entertainment unit, watching that horrible angry monkey show. My eyes narrowed as his head turned slowly towards me, "Yeeeessssssssss?"

"Gir I'm going out tonight to collect samples from the human sewage system, so that I may wreak havoc on the humans with their own FILTH!.. I'll be back in about an hour," I said while pulling my human contacts out from my pak. I stuck them in ignoring the irritating sting the caused and straitened my wig. I maneuvered around the debris of Crazy Taco wrappers and empty slurp bottles Gir had left strung about the floor and made my way towards the door. Grasping the handle I turned back towards the little robot, "Oh, and Gir?"

"Unh, huh?" he asked innocently while his head tilted slightly to one side.

"You are not to touch anything. THAT IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR MASTER DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I straitened myself. "I have an experiment going on in the base and I want it to remain uninterrupted ok?"

"OK!" the robot screamed enthusiastically as he took another long suck from his chocolate bubblegum frost drink.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion; there was no way Gir could contain himself for an hour, but I really did need the samples. Turning back towards the door I twisted the knob and swung the door open.

I expected to see a lawn devoid of life except for the occasional earth squirrel, a few lawn gnomes and a pink flamingo. Instead I was greeted by a big head, glasses, black scythe hair, and an accusing finger poking into my squeedlyspooch.

The Dib-monkey.

"I finally did it Zim!" he said triumphantly as the finger prodded into me. "I finally caught you! And soon, the world will know of your existence."

I retreated a couple of steps as he pressed further into the doorway.

"What are you talking about Dib-stink? Zim knows you haven't the proof you need."

He put his hands on his hips and smirked arrogantly at me, just made me want to punch him. "Oh I have the proof Zim. I have the proof." He was starting to inch farther inside. "You know when you caught me in your base last Thursday?"

"Zim remembers," I stated blankly, silently wondering where he was driving at.

"You failed to notice that I was carrying a hidden camera under the collar of my jacket. It recorded the whole ordeal and now you are exposed. I sent the footage to a nationwide televising station for everyone to enjoy; and it'll be on tonight at 7 o'clock."

My eyes widened as I stared at him for a moment, I closed them and swung my claws around, "NO, YOU LIE, YOU LIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I looked back at him, he looked so smug. "Prove it Stink-beast, prove you have this so called tape!"

"Ha! Do you think I'm stupid?" the Dib-human replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Now give the tape to ZIM!"

The Dib-beast raised the human appendage of "eyebrow" at me, I mimicked the motion.

"Well why don't we just see then?" He started towards the living room, I cut him off.

"What do you mean Dib-stink?"

"The episode is going to air tonight at 7 o'clock, watch it with me and see for yourself.

"Very well Dib-monkey." I nodded, the Dib-beast was just bluffing, soon he would know the humiliation of messing with ZIM! I turned around and joined Gir on the couch, the Dib-monkey behind me.

"GIR!"

"Yes master?" the little robot replied.

"Give Zim the remote, I must observe the human's entertainment unit to see whether the Stink-beast is actually capable of exposing the mighty Zim!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, but I wanna watch the piggy show."

Seizing my chance I swiped the remote from his grasp. "You can watch the piggy show after this Pig-smelly leaves.

Gir crumpled, leaping from the couch he pounded his fists on the floor in a crying tantrum. I ignored him and took my rightful place in the center of the couch.

The Dib-stink stared at Gir for a moment, probably wondering what to do, inferior Stink-beast. Finally Gir popped up screaming "Imma go make some popcorn!" and dashed off into the kitchen.

Confused yet seemingly satisfied at Gir's reaction the Sink-human finally sat down on the edge of the couch; it was as close to the door he could possibly get while still observing the human screen system.

I checked the Earth time, it was 6:59pm, and if the Stink-meat told the truth the evidence would air in about one Earth minute.

"Channel 253."

I turned towards the Pig-stink, "What?"

"The program, it's on 253, you have to flip to the right channel in order to see the show."

I stared at him for a moment before pressing the numbers, faintly I could hear him muttering something along the lines of "and you call yourself advanced."

Gir finally came in with a rather huge bowl of the Pig-smelly's popcorn and planted his robotic self right in between me and the Stink-beast.

The screen flashed black, and human words began to appear in white on the screen:

_The presence of hidden creatures is the subject of continued debate._

My eyes went wide as the words changed.

_The following story is inspired by the possibility of their existence._

I could almost hear the Dib-stink make a "sch" sound as I read further.

_Some viewers may find the material to be extremely graphic and disturbing._

_Viewer discretion is advised._

The screen started changing, pictures of residential neighborhoods were popping up on the screen along with alleged UFO's, I continued to stare.

The next words were what really captured my attention, it was titled _Alien Among Us._

I glanced to the side, over Gir's head, and noticed the Dib staring rather excitedly at the screen, his hand reached over and snagged some popcorn from the happily munching away Gir.

The screen flashed again displaying rolls of images, this time a human male's voice appeared,

"_There are creatures science refuses to recognize. But new technology makes us question what is real. If our eyes see it, if our camera's capture it, does it exist? Enter a realm where fact meets fiction, science meets legend, where nightmares come to life. Do you believe? Lost Tapes: Alien Among Us."_

The screen moved again, this time I could see the Dib-stink on screen, his gargantuan head taking up most of the video space.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahah! So what'd you think? PLEASE R&R (cause that's the only way I know if it's any good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about my typos please don't kill me!!! *hides behind big pillow* btw thanks for the reviews I love listening to the input of fellow readers. In the chapter I'm putting the Lost Tape writing in Italics, I do not own neither Invader Zim nor Lost Tapes.**

* * *

ZIM'S POV

I watched in horror as the Dib-stink appeared on screen, with a date that registered this film to have been shot a little over a week ago. The Stink-human was smiling at the camera, waving, and talking.

"My fellow humans, we are not alone in our world. A creature has come to us from beyond, disguised himself as one of us., and I have taken it upon myself to expose the monster for what he truly is."

The video paused for a moment, going dark, white words began to appear on the screen.

_Reports of Alien sightings appear periodically all over the world. Most are quickly dismissed however, some can't be dis-proven._

The screen changed to a scenery of stars and a woman's voice came on.

"I do think we've been visited by extraterrestrial life. Many airplanes have identified encounters with unusual aircrafts and many people explain seeing lights where there should be none, still others claim to have been abducted by aliens. And it is completely possible to travel space we ourselves have proven that fact."

A man's voice interrupted.

"Starting in 1951, astronaut Gordon Cooper reported several UFO sightings. He later came back with unidentifiable photographic evidence and demanded an investigation, however no public record of this incident was ever recorded. One former member of the Apollo 14 astronaut Edgar Mitchell express the belief that government activity was designed to cover up alien activity, and that the Roswell incident was real."

The picture returned to the Dib, "Dib Membrane, a public school student, has claimed the existence of aliens and endured the ridicule of classmates for years. He claims that one is among us; _these are his tapes_."

The Dib picture started moving again, "And now, despite previous failed attempts of obtaining proof, I will finally capture the alien on film."

The video moved, and my base's disguise was displayed on national television.

I suppressed a growl as I watched the Dib on screen move closer to the house. He avoided the lawn gnomes' detection by crouching down into a ball, the base's sensors don't pick up on small things. The camera's view spun around as the Dib almost acrobatically somersaulted across the lawn. He unfolded in front of my house.

I silently cursed as I realized that Gir had left the windows open that day.

I watched as the Earth-monkey placed the camera on an empty window sill and climbed into my base, it was sickening.

To my surprise the house was seemingly empty, Gir and I were either out or working in the labs.

The Dib-human made his way across the living room and into the toilet in the kitchen, I watched as he climbed the tube down towards the storage units, under them was the lab. He then exited the elevator tube, I recognized the layout of Storage Level 2. Why hadn't the computer warned me there was an intruder?

I scowled as he poked around the boxes, looking through things, occasionally dropping something and watching it shatter as it hit the floor. Miserable Stink-beast, does he even know how much a Carpathian reanimater is worth? The Tallest would kill me if they ever got wind that I allowed this Stink-meat to roam free in an Irkin base.

"I should throw you out right now," I muttered over to the Beast-human sitting across the couch from me.

The Dib didn't seem to hear me though, he was grinning like a moron at the sight of himself on TV, in my base no less.

The Dib on screen spent the next few minutes rummaging about the storage boxes, then after getting bored he returned to the elevator and continued to climb downward. He exited right in the middle of my labs.

I felt my jaw slacken and eventually fall open as I observed his meandering about the containment cells, he stopped momentarily to view a child with an implanted happiness probe. The child in the cell smiled, as usual, and waved to the wandering, curious Dib while continuing to eat the waffles Gir had previously prepared for him.

The camera shook slightly as Dib shivered. I grinned back at him.

The camera moved around taking in the sight of the base, the holographic projection room, the telescope, the main control room; I was surprised, Dib was now deep inside my base and he was met with little resistance.

The video was becoming fuzzy and I could hear the Dib-beast's breathing, inferior human, already out of breath, or was he lost?

I snickered slightly, the thought was uncannily ironic considering the episode was dubbed "Lost Tapes."

The image changed again, to a middle-aged human male with face lenses, sitting at a computer. "You have to understand that there are billions of stars and an unknown number of galaxies, and that the chances are in fact very high that inevitably you will find life on other planets."

Another man, this one older and with a beard, appeared on screen, "With so many planets there must be numerous ones with the right conditions for life to happen. They may even resemble creatures found on our planet, not necessarily human but maybe insect-like." The screen displayed several images of various human insects, some of which in the process of eating other insects.

I looked over and watched the Dib raise his human eyebrows, he was staring intently at the screen yet his face turned cool, as if he was analyzing and criticizing the new insight.

He shifted his gaze towards me.

Instantly I felt my squeedlyspooch tighten in my body, he was watching me so acutely, observing my every move. He was waiting for me to do something, waiting for the theories to unfold before his eyes. I tried to turn away towards the screen but I couldn't, I was like a smeetling spilleion trapped in a wild mauverick's lobe, caught, paralyzed, and utterly helpless. Instinctively I narrowed my eyes as my mind reached out to my Pak, trying to dislodge the appendages or "the spider legs" as the humans would call them.

They activated instantly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The high-pitched robotic shrieks took me by surprise and I instantly took off, clinging to the ceiling with my appendages.

I looked over to see that the Dib-monkey had also been taken by surprise and had tried to leap back but tripped over the armrest of the couch leaving him sprawled out on the floor.

"GIR!"

"Yes master?"

"Why on Irk did you do that?" secretly I was relieved.

"MY TAQUITOES! UH," hopping off the abandoned couch he started pointing towards the kitchen. He ran inside screaming "MY TAQUITOES! AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**More will come I promise! And I love reviews thanks to all of you who do!!! Writers like me really appreciate it! (I'm not just saying that it's true) And if you happen to catch any errors let me know so I can make it right!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I love all my comments thanks, btw the more reviews I get the happier I'll be. Anyways I just wanted to thank all the people who cared enough to let me know what they thought YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!!! Yay (so happy now). Same thing as last chapter all the stuff that appears on the lost tape as writing I'm putting in Italics. Anyways on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story plot**

* * *

ZIM'S POV

After Gir's little episode the Dib-stank and I resumed out positions on either end of the earth couch and were now watching the screen Dib muddle through all of my previous genius experiments. The Dib-thing seemed to be particularly interested in the laser weasel experiment as he continually tapped the glass provoking them to glow red. I chuckled slightly to myself, however brilliant that plan was I had abandoned it for something even more sinister, now it merely served as an Earth-dust collector.

_7:55pm_

Just as the Dib-thing was finished snooping the sound of the elevator activating startled him into dropping the camera, quickly he snatched it up and sneaked himself deep into the machinery. It was a fairly well placed hiding place, the wires crisscrossed this way and that, it was hard to get into, and probably harder to get out of.

The Dib turned the camera up to his face, I could tell he had been perspiring, the Earth water-acid was dripping from his disgusting human face, some of it landing on the camera lens.

"Huh, looks like the green menace has finally decided to show himself," the Dib smiled as he shrank back further into the machinery.

The Dib-thing then turned the camera onto me, I was in the process of taking off my wig and contacts. I remembered this part, suddenly, without meaning to the Stink-meat's foot snapped a wire that caught my attention. My face turned to disgust as I screamed at him, "What are you doing in my base? GET OUT GET OOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!" I heard a snarl.

All of a sudden the camera went fuzzy and blacked out, _10:32pm_, and as it came on again I saw the Dib-beast running, but he wasn't in my base, it looked a lot like my base but it wasn't.

"Hey!" the Dib-thing screamed from beside me, he stood up pointing almost angrily/disbelievingly at the screen, "that's not me!"

I raised an eye and looked again, it wasn't the Dib-stink. It looked like the Dib-stink, even sounded a little like the Dib-stink, but it wasn't him. I looked at the Dib-thing again, he looked beside himself.

I smirked and chuckled quietly, this TV show just got a whole lot more interesting.

The fake Dib-thing was drenched in sweat, his heart was pounding in the microphone as he took turn after turn trying to escape my supposed "base."

A sharp clang was heard and the fake Dib turned, the hallway was dark, apparently a light had been knocked over because it suddenly flickered illuminating a figure in the hallway. It was a brief flash but from what I could tell the figure was muscular, yet slender, with big illuminating red eyes not unlike my own, it had pale green scale-like skin and rippling muscles, two black antennae perked up from the creature's head and he had rows upon rows of razor-like teeth, the hands and feet were like my own and even had claws like an Earth-raptor ready to seize prey. The creature wore no clothes but carried a scalpel-like weapon, though it was apparent that this creature need no weapon in order to appear deadly.

It inched closer to the fake Dib-meat, eyes glinting with deadly precision, it was waiting for him to move, waiting for it's chance to strike.

I couldn't help myself, I cracked a smile, my own zipper-like teeth glinting from the illumination of the television.

This caught the Dib's eye, sulkily he plopped back down onto the couch. "Oh shut up Zim!" he grumbled to me.

I didn't respond though, I didn't want to miss the next part.

Quietly the creature moved towards the fake Dib, who was hyperventilating from fear and shock. It's hiss sent shivers down the fake Dib's spine. He turned and ran again, knocking over anything he could possibly find in the feeble attempt to stall the creature, who was almost literally breathing down his neck.

He twisted and turned through the labs trying to shake the creature, the fake Dib let out pained cries of anguish as he tried and tried again to escape, only to have the creature catch up and slash at him leaving ribbons of fresh crimson blood trickling down the arm and back.

The fake Dib-human's jacket was almost literally in tatters, he was crying now as more of the stingy rain-acid streamed from his eyes and nose.

The creature grabbed at him, catching him at the shoulder; he went down.

The fake Dib yelped helplessly as the creature descended on him, with the camera angled up we saw the body of the creature loom over him. However the face of the creature was in shadows a pair of red glowing orbs could be seen through the darkness. The creature laughed and raised the scalpel, it glimmered menacingly in the light. The camera fell to the side showing the Dib-creature's terror stricken face, desperately the fake Dib struggled to defend himself.

The scalpel sliced through the air and met it's intended target. A spray of crimson goo now covered the camera lens, all that was left was the sound of a strange gurgling before the tape cut to blank.

A black and white replay went, of the Dib thing right before he entered my base, the announcer then came on.

"Dib Membrane, a normal public school student, went into a suburban house seeking proof of alien life. Although he was never seen again, video evidence leaved many to question whether or not he survived his vicious attack, he hasn't been seen since this night and his body yet to be recovered. Now many fellow believers and non believers are now asking their selves the same question, do they live among us?"

I nonchalantly picked up the remote and turned the Earth-television off.

"Well Diiiiiiib looks like your little plan has failed. Although I was quite impressed by the obviously savage yet even so superior being that they made out of the great Zim! And there's even a bonus, you died! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha" I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out laughing, my squeedlyspooch constricting me as I literally rolled around the floor laughing. Gir, who had just come back into the living room joined me and soon we were both rolling over each other laughing hysterically at the Dib-stank.

Dib, saying nothing, got up off the couch, and walked out the front door. A second or two after it closed both me and Gir paused as we heard a series of unintelligibly screams and shrieks sounding something like, "**NyanBurlabaNnnnnGyaAHHHHHHHHBurblabyaGyaGyaNyagaBlaBaaaaaaNyagh!!!**" or something like that, afterwards, both me and Gir retained back to our laughing fits as a defeated Stink-meat wandered back home to sulk after his miserable defeat from the Almighty ZIM!

***In Dib's house***

Professor Membrane was walking to his labs, a slightly burnt piece of super toast in hand, when he suddenly heard a familiar name off of the television set.

"Dib Membrane, a normal public school student, went into a suburban house seeking proof of alien life. Although he was never seen again, video evidence leaved many to question whether or not he survived his vicious attack, he hasn't been seen since this night and his body yet to be recovered."

Membrane pause, for a moment he stared though the words that came after were garbled in his mind and could have been foreign for all he knew.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, my only son!" suddenly he threw his hands in the air almost as if asking redemption. He sobbed quietly for a moment before perking up again, "Oh well," he said before picking up one of Dib's hairs off of the couch, "time to start the replacement process, maybe this time I can fix that whole paranormal thing. Gaz!" he yelled into the house.

"What?" came Gaz' unenthusiastic reply.

"Your brother's dead. Go start the cloning machine."

"Oh alright already…" Gaz mumbled as the sound of tiny footsteps resounded down the halls.

Exhausted, Dib came home to computer flashes, gyros whirling, calculating, father busy working, and a strangely suspicious new test tube.

* * *

**This is where I think I should end. Sorry the story was so short but any comments on it would still be appreciated greatly, so I know if I'm doing good or need to improve something the next time I write a story. Anyways I AM ZIM!!!!!!! (not really) And an extra big thanks to everyone who bothered to read this story!!! BTW COULD ALL OF YOU INVADER ZIM FANS PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE AND ANSWER MY POLL, PLEASE!!! IT'S EXEPTIONALLY IMPARITIVE TO MY FUTURE STORIES!!! 3**


End file.
